


Pourquoi les Horcruxes ?

by Azilis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humoristique
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:57:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azilis/pseuds/Azilis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finalement, le monde de la sorcellerie ne sait pas grand chose sur l'adolescence du plus grand mage noire quelle a vu naître en son sein. Sur ses rêves, ses motivations, ses occupations ... Ceci n'en est que l'illustration. Un drabble à ne pas prendre au sérieux, écrit avec une amie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pourquoi les Horcruxes ?

**Author's Note:**

> Histoire éctrite il y a plusieurs années avec une amie. A ne pas prendre au sérieux.

Tout sorcier actuel qui se respecte a entendu parler de lord Voldemort, ce mage noir qui fut défait par leur Sauveur. Cependant, s'ils connaissent certains de ses actes connaissent-ils vraiment ses motivations ? Beaucoup n'y ont jamais vraiment réfléchi. Et même parmi ceux qui ont essayé de le comprendre, refusant de croire un seul instant qu'un être humain ait put infliger une telle déchirure à son âme, ne sont jamais parvenu à trouver la vrai cause de ses actes. Non, pour tous Tom Jedusort représentait seulement le mal incarné. Ce n'était qu'une personnification des ténèbres, apparut à l'age d'homme, dans le but de réduire le monde moldus en cendres, ainsi que tout ce qui pouvait relier, de près ou de loin, leur monde à celui-ci. Au mieux, on pensait qu'il recherchait l'immortalité, comme l'avait un jour affirmé un vieillard sénile shooté au citron.

Bien sur , Tom n'était pas un ange, loin de là. Même dans sa jeunesse, il n'était pas de ceux qui rêvent d'un monde où les enfants danseraient la farandole sur des licornes roses, un air béat peint sur le visage. Mais Satan n'était pas son nom. Et s'il avait à son arrivé dans le monde de la magie, rêvé d'un peu plus de considération de la part de ses pairs, chose qu'il avait obtenu après quelques années de charisme et de persuasion, il ne rêvait pas encore de domination mondiale.

Pour comprendre ce dont il est question, il faut revenir au temps où Tom faisait encore claquer ses talons dans les couloirs de Poudlard, fier de porter les couleurs de Serpentard.

Si on devait retenir une chose à propos du Tom de cette époque, c'est bien qu'il était fier et aimait se donner un air mystérieux. Ainsi il n'osait avouer à personne ses occupations nocturnes. Il avait déjà eu bien trop de mal à se faire accepter malgré ses origines obscures, alors en rajouter une couche ... Il n'en était tout bonnement pas question. Il camouflait ses actions avec la discrétion d'une ombre dans la nuit la plus noir.

Si toute fois quelqu'un avait, par une chance insolente réussi l'exploit de le suivre, la nuit, dans les couloirs de l'immense château sans qu'il ne sans rende compte, jusque dans la salle de classe ou il aimait s'enfermer, voici ce que l'on aurait pu entendre :

-Mais puisque je vous dis que ce n'est pas moi! Je n'avais aucun intérêt à le tuer. Moi tout se qui me préoccupe, moi, pauvre paysan, c'est la sécheresse qui s'abat sur la région depuis le début du mois. Mes salades sont plus sèches que le désert du Sahara ! Elles s'effritent au moindre coup de vent ! Et vous pensez vraiment que j'ai le temps ou l'envie d'assassiner les gens ? Lui, en revanche… Je suis bien placé pour vous dire, compagnons, que des indices des plus suspects m'ont mené sur la trace de ce dangereux meurtrier. Je l'ai entendu cette nuit, alors que dans mes longues heures d'insomnies, angoissé à l'idée de perdre ma récolte, je me tournais et retournais, les yeux fermés, au plus profond de mon lit douillet. Ce salopard m'a tenu en éveille avec les cris terrifiés qu'il tirait de sa victime et le bruit du sang qui giclait en abondance sur les murs. Il l'a mangé! Mangé, vous dis-je! Comme l'infâme créature qu'il est. Il faut une punition digne de ce nom. On ne peut pas laisser subsister un tel fléau dans le village. Il doit être mis à mort, aujourd'hui même, sans attendre.

-Je proteste, il est évident que tu ne dis ça que pour retarder l'inévitable, tu es conscient de ta culpabilité. Pas la peine d'essayer de nous embrouiller avec tes salades. Votons !

-…

\- Bon, maintenant que je suis mort, vous pouvez tous constater mon innocence. Peut-être auraient vous l'intelligence de me croire la prochaine fois. Enfin ... je suppose que maintenant, c'est à moi que revient l'ennui d'écrire cet essai sur les révolutions gobelines. Vous continuez quand même sans moi ?

-Bien sur que oui, on ne va quand même pas s'arrêter au deuxième jour! Tiens, voilà une plume à papote.

Et c'est ainsi que l'on aurait put voire une coupe, par ailleurs assez moche, se dandiner pour rejoindre la porte, une plume et un morceau de parchemin dépassant de son calice.

-Bon, reprenons la partie !" S'exclamèrent les horcruxes restant en cœur.

"Tous les habitants du petit village de Tiercelieu s'endorment. Les loups garous se réveillent…


End file.
